Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Cafe / Grounded
In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, in the kitchen, Phineas T. Ratchet was asking his mother. Ratchet: Hey mom, can we go to the cafe? Madame Gasket: No. Ratchet felt dismayed. Ratchet: Why not? Madame Gasket: Because I said so, (turning to the fridge) I am going to open the fridge and get dinner. When Madame Gasket opened the fridge, all of the food was rotten. Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh no! I left all of the food in the fridge for two days! Now it is rotten! Then Madame Gasket looked to Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Do you know what this means? Ratchet: (happily) We get to go to the cafe! Madame Gasket: That is correct, just me and you, okay! Ratchet: Okay! Then Ratchet and his mother Madame Gasket left the kitchen, and they got into the car and drove off to the cafe. One Chopper started to hammer something in an aggressive way. Then Ratchet and his mother Madame Gasket reached the cafe and they went inside and they seated on the stools. Waiter: Hello! What would you like to order? Madame Gasket: I would like some coke and carrot cake. Then Madame Gasket bought some coke and carrot and he ate the carrot cake and drank the coke. Madame Gasket: Wow! You know some great coke and carrot cake! Waiter: Ratchet, what would you like to order? Ratchet: I would like some soda and chocolate lava cake! Waiter: Sorry, we're all out of soda and chocolate lava cake. Ratchet was indignant. Ratchet: What!? You got to be kidding me! Waiter: Sorry, kid. I am not joking, but don't feel bad, why not have some cranberry juice and cheesecake instead? Ratchet: Why should I!? Madame Gasket: Because they're all out of soda and chocolate lava cake. Would you like some cranberry juice and cheesecake instead? Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) No! I want soda and chocolate lava cake! Get me soda and chocolate lava cake now! Madame Gasket: Ratchet, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have cranberry juice and cheesecake or you can have nothing at all! Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) Well then, why don't you just call the police! (showing the phone to his dad) Here's the phone! Here's the phone! Here's the phone! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Two patrons had come in and they had seen Ratchet going crazy. Female Patron: Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazy! Male Patron / Old Man: I agree with you, let's get out of here. Two patrons ran for their lives, and Ratchet threw the phone at the glass. CRASH! Madame Gasket was horrified, and so was the waiter. Madame Gasket: My phone! Waiter: My expensive glass! Madame Gasket started to tell her son off. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, stop it now or else I will take you home! You already threw my phone, breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Waiter: That expensive glass costs ninety-six dollars. Ratchet got very angry. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) I had enough! Now it's time for this stupid place to go down! Then Ratchet spilled his mother's drink to the floor. Ratchet began to attack the entire cafe. Ratchet threw stalls over. Ratchet pulled a stall which caused his mother Madame Gasket to fall to the floor. Ratchet smashed three bottles, and he stormed in behind the stand. He aggressively pushed the waiter out of the way. Waiter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ratchet threw bottles everywhere, and he knocked the stand over. Violently he threw bottles everywhere. Then Ratchet swung with a club, and then he threw three clubs at the expensive glasses. CRASH! Outside the cafe, there was a terrible mess, and the waiter had been placed on a stretcher. The waiter had been badly hurt. The cafe was wrecked. Inside the destroyed cafe, Madame Gasket picked herself up. She was shocked, and there was a mess. Madame Gasket was furious with her son. Madame Gasket: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Ratchet! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just destroyed the entire freaking cafe! Why did you do that? You nearly killed a waiter! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 eternities! We are going home right now! Then Madame Gasket stormed and confronted the crying Ratchet. Madame Gasket: We are never coming back here again! Ratchet: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Ratchet ran out of the cafe, crying followed by his angry mother Madame Gasket. Ratchet: Wawawawawawawawawa! Madame Gasket had paid a hospital bill to the hospital man. Hospital man: Thanks for playing the hospital bill. Have a safe ride. Then Ratchet and his mother Madame Gasket drove home. CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Ratchet's angry voice Lawrence as the Waiter Julie as the Female Patron Dallas as the Male Patron / Old Man Brian as the Hospital Man Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff